Ashes of a Hawk
by ShouldaSeenThatOneComing
Summary: When Hawkfrost found the kit the first thing he thought was to abandon it, his father had other ideas. Now what's he going to do with the fast growing tom who knows nothing of the world outside Hawkfrost's fairy tales.AU. Parental!Hawkfrost Child!Ashfur


**Summary: **When Hawkfrost found the kit the first thing he thought was to abandon it, his father had other ideas. Now what's he going to do with the fast growing tom who knows nothing of the world outside Hawkfrost's fairy tales. Alternate Universe. Parental!Hawkfrost Child!Ashfur

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe! Nothing big, Ashfur and Ferncloud were just never born. Hawkfrost is a parental figure. Character death

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors Thornclaw would've been the traitor instead of Ashfur

* * *

The sun was high in sky, it bright rays dancing along a round lake. The water's calm surface mirrored trees, grass, the sky, easily with no wind to stir the surface. The lake lengthened out into a river, a small river, but a river. It flowed gracefully into an open woods, just barely making a soft gurgle as it weaved up and down the land and around rocks.

The peaceful air wasn't broken as a creature walked in on it. A cat. It padded quietly along the bank of the great body of water, it's pale blue eyes flickering back and forth as if to strike at anything that dare come near it.

Hawkfrost stayed near the lake till familiar scent marks drove him up along the thunderpath. It's smooth, dark surface was quiet today but it didn't stop the tabby from feeling on edge. He felt like an apprentice on his first outing around the territory, lost and wondering if the land would ever end, depending on his mentor to show him the way safely home. The tabby let a growl escape him. He did not need anyone. He was capable of taking care of himself!

Snorting, the RiverClan tom turned and began to stalk back towards the cool shadows of the forest. He did not get far however. A thin, very weak, very soft cry rose up into the otherwise still air. Hawkfrost paused, looking back towards the thunderpath. He pricked his ears, waiting. When nothing came the tabby gave a growl and shook his head, blaming it on the slight growl emitting from his stomach.

He had reached the forest by the time the second cry hit his ears. Now convinced that it was not apart of his imagination or hunger, Hawkfrost stalked back out into the sun, pausing at the thunderpath once again. His ears were straining to pick up the smallest of noises. A soft mew came, barely audible, but heard.

Hawkfrost marched along the hard path, ears still pricked and listening. The soft mews and occasional cries lead him to the edge of twoleg place. There, leaning against a wooden fence, was an upturned box.

The tabby paused, feeling unsafe being so close to Twolegs and suspicious of the box. Another cry got the better of his curiosity though and he leaned down to peer into the container.

What he found surprised him. It was a kit. A tiny kit with a light gray pelt. One of it's paws was giving a small twitch, as if searching for it's non-existent mother. It's small head thrashed in the dirt feebly as it continued to give small, pathetic whimpers.

Hawkfrost hesitantly stuck his paw in, hooking the kit and pulling it out. He rolled it onto it's back, holding pressing onto it's belly with his paw and blinked at the large blues eyes looking up at him. It's ears were also erect, giving a telltale sign that the kit was old enough to be weaning. Weaning, but not weaned.

He released the kit and sniffed at it's pale gray fur as it weakly wriggled on it's back, trying to get it's paws back on the ground. It's scent was nothing but the stench of the thunderpath and a faint Twoleg tinge. The tabby's head shot up and he disgustedly shoved the kit away, successfully rolling it over across the dirt.

Snorting, Hawkfrost rose up and began his trek home, growling about a waste of time and how he should've known better.

'Wait Hawkfrost, are you sure you want to leave it?'

He paused, glancing around, but he was not graced with the ghostly cat's presence.

'It could be useful in the future.' His father's voice whispered. Hawkfrost looked back, even on it's paws the kit still seemed too weak to move and instead resorted to giving pathetic mews. Did Tigerstar really want him to bring the kit back to camp? It was obviously a kittypet, he would be no different than Bluestar bringing that wretched Firestar into the forest. He's father was going around in circles.

'Not apart of the Clans, fool. But it could still serve it's purpose.'

Icy eyes blinked before hesitantly returning to the small form. The kit would most defiantly die if it didn't get anything to eat soon. The tom awkwardly picked it up by it's scruff and shoved it once again into the box.

Turning, Hawkfrost sniffed the air, drinking in the surrounding air. He crept into the forest and silently wriggled under the undergrowth. The flashing tail of a rabbit caught his eye and he quickly dropped into a crouch, staring down the small creature. One more step. The rabbit sensed his presence and made a dash but it was too late. Hawkfrost dug his claws into the creature's shoulders, pulling it to the ground where he finished it off.

He dragged the limp body over to the box, ripping it open and chewing thoroughly on the meat before spitting it out. Once again his paw found its way into the box and once again the kit was tumbled out, Hawkfrost made sure it's nose was right up against the meat. He turned back to his task once certain the kit began feeding. The process continued till one third of the rabbit was gone with the kit no longer chewing on the pile of flesh.

Hawkfrost picked up the remains and threw them out onto the thunderpath, despite his now aching stomach he knew he'd not be able to become deputy if he was caught snacking on prey when he should've been patrolling.

The tabby turned and gave the small cat a disgruntled look before pushing it back into the box. He'd find better shelter for it tomorrow, for now he needed to get back to camp before Leopardstar noticed his long absence.

Ignoring the tiny squeak the emitted from kit from being handled so roughly, Hawkfrost picked himself and stalked away, wondering what he'd got himself into.

* * *

Yeah, so if you guys think I'm slow at updating Monster, THIS story will be updated like.... GODS O.o

This is more of a 'Hey I'm bored! Let's type some stuffs!' story. I have a VERY rough storyline but that's about it. I made most of this up as I was going and the same for the next chapter that I've already typed. So... yeah.

Critic welcome but no flamers.


End file.
